


Un Saint sans rien d’exceptionnel

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform, monodimensional characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babel s’en tenait à quelques principes stricts, sans voir plus loin, et qu’ils l’ont finalement laissé dans le flou le plus total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Saint sans rien d’exceptionnel

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un Saint sans rien d’exceptionnel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** 'Centaurus' Babel (vs 'Cygnus' Hyoga)  
>  **Genre :** drame stupide  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o6#o3, « Flou » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Note :** j’ai beau essayer, y’a des moments où les adversaires en carton-pâte sont tellement mono-dimensionnels qu’il n’y a rien à en tirer…  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 5-6, manga-verse  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Il y a comme ça, dans leurs rangs, quelques Saints sans grande histoire, qui pourraient aussi bien n’être là que pour mettre les autres en valeur. Tout le monde ne peut pas être exceptionnel…

Il n’était pas une brute épaisse comme l’on pourrait s’y attendre du Centaure, mais pas un intellectuel non plus : à l’image de sa Cloth au corps sans tête. Babel croyait très simplement aux ordres donnés sans se poser beaucoup de questions. C’était d’autant mieux que les ordres soient simples : poursuivre et arrêter les Bronze Saints félons. Et puis c’est tout.  
On les a envoyés en nombre conséquent ; un chacun. Le sien n’a pas résisté, évidemment. Il a bien vu son corps prend la couleur charbon sous ses flammes. Et parce qu’ils ne sont pas des monstres et qu’il faut faire les choses dans les formes, ils les ont enterrés et ont marqué leurs tombes. D’autres viendront plus tard, Pandora Box à l’appui, reprendre possession des Bronze Cloths ; ça n’est plus directement leur problème. 

Voilà, chacun son rôle. Babel avait des notions strictes de la hiérarchie, entre supérieurs et inférieurs, et de l’esprit d’équipe entre égaux. Il n’aime pas trop voir un groupe se défaire si ça n’était pas nécessaire.

Alors quand Misty tarde trop à venir les rejoindre, ça l’embête. Les autres, non. Alors tant pis, c’est lui qui s’y colle. Même si ça ne lui plaît pas de les lâcher, il fait demi-tour et vient aux nouvelles. Ensemble on les a envoyés, ensemble ils ont vaincu, ensemble ils repartiront !  
Ça n’est pas qu’il s’inquiète, comme les autres l’ont laissé entendre : Misty a une telle réputation ! Peu importe ce qui le tracassait, ça n’est pas son problème, et il est en mesure de faire face à n’importe quoi. Mais quand même. Ce n’est pas normal. 

En fait de problème imprévu, ce à quoi il se heurte dépasse son entendement. Ses notions strictes ne lui servent plus à rien. 

Ce Cygnus qui se dresse face à lui alors qu’il sait parfaitement qu’il l’a tué, et lui parle d’illusion… Que doit-il croire de ce qu’il voit ?

L’idée de n’avoir pas tué les bonnes personnes le dérange beaucoup : plus que d’avoir tué peut-être des innocents, c’est la crainte d’avoir raté leur mission qui le taraude. Des Black Saints à la place de Bronze Saints…  
Au niveau du bronze peu importe le vrai ou le faux : ça ne met pas en jeu la puissance nécessaire pour les éliminer, pense-t-il toujours. Plutôt la raison de les éliminer. Bon, c’était un autre type de renégats. S’ils se sont de toute façon égarés il fallait les punir eux aussi. Même si l’ordre ne leur a pas été donné, Babel suppose qu’ils pouvaient prendre cette initiative. Mais ça n’excuse toujours pas l’incompétence de les avoir ainsi confondus. 

Il hésite et ça lui est fatal. Il pense trop au pourquoi et pas assez au comment. 

Feu contre glace, là-dessus il partait confiant : le feu fera toujours fondre la glace. La glace ne peut pas geler les flammes, c’est une absurdité.  
Sa confiance n’en est que plus violemment détruite quand il voit Cygnus résister, ses flammes s’éteindre, et la glace s’abattre sur lui. Son adversaire parlait d’illusions : n’en est-ce pas là une ?

Il est trop tard pour y réfléchir. Dans ce cas précis, mieux valait ne pas penser du tout que ne pas penser assez. Il n’aurait pas dû perdre autant de temps à chercher à comprendre ce qui le dépassait mais foncer sans discuter… Avec la force brute d’un Centaure en furie, peut-être aurait-il eu sa chance. Ou peut-être. Il ne saura jamais. Et personne d’autre ne se posera la question. 

Centaurus Babel était un Saint sans histoire, il sera une mort sans histoire. Un nom sur une tombe, et un grand flou sur tout le reste.


End file.
